


Running with the Memories

by VickeyStar



Series: Stiles shows off skills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series (All Media Types)
Genre: Cryptic Stiles, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Running, Stiles is Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac find an omega. She runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running with the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is another, so let me know if you enjoyed it! If you have any idea prompts, comment your ideas and I'll see what I can do!   
> Thanks!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles waited by the end of the field, watching the fight.

A omega wolf has been terrorizing the town of Beacon Hills, so the pack went on patrols. Stiles and Isaac were patrolling the woods on the other side of town from the Hale House, where Derek and the others were waiting, and they ran into it. Isaac and the omega were currently engaged in battle, and Isaac was losing. Stiles pulled her phone out, dialing Derek’s number.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Derek asked.

“We found it. Stay there, I’ll lead it to you.” She hung up and looked to see it kneeling over Isaac, about to kill him. She picked up a rock and threw it, aim true, and it hit the omega in the head. It looked up at her, and she whistled, much to Isaac’s dismay.

“Here, doggy, doggy!” She held out a small red ball that she usually carried around when near wolves. It growled at the dog jokes she was making, while Isaac was trying to recover as it crawled towards her. He had a deep gash to his stomach, and wasn’t going to be any help.

Stiles noticed it was snarling something, repeating. She frowned, listening more intently. What she heard shook her to the core.

“Rose got my nose… Rose got my nose…”

She froze for a second, remembering Mr. Nose.

“Come and get me.” She snarled back, annoyed that she was reminded of that time. She turned and spun on her heels, starting to run towards the Hale house, along the outskirts of the town.

She wasn’t a Runner for nothing.

As she ran, she was bombarded with memories of the Maze, running with Minho, and leading the Gladers through the Scorch and WICKED’s games. Her head was full of a mix between good and bad memories.

She crashed through the bushes into the clearing in front of the Hale House twenty minutes later, omega hot on her heels. The pack ran out of the house, and quickly took care of it. Stiles was slightly winded, but otherwise fine. A few minutes later, Isaac came limping through the brush to join the pack in the clearing.

“Stiles, what took you so long? You called in twenty-five minutes ago, and you don’t look very winded.” Derek asked, scowl permanently etched onto his face.

“We were… on the… other… side of… town…” Isaac wheezed, limping up to lean on Stiles. He was almost fully healed, and still winded far more than her.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at him. He turned to Stiles. “Why do you barely look winded?”   
She shrugged. “I used to jog.”

It was close to the truth, and her heart didn’t blip, but Derek could tell she wasn’t telling the whole truth. He thought back to the gun incident, and decided to leave it be as he watched her help Isaac into the house. He would watch for another weird event, though.

After all, one is an incident, two is a coincidence, and three’s a pattern.

edn


End file.
